Standing
by spicycabbage
Summary: Ed hates listening to doctors. But Roy will catch him. One shot.


**Standing // IrethFefalas**  
Disclaimer: The following recognizable characters, places, events, et cetera, do not belong to me, but Himoru Arakawa. I claim no ownership or profit over them.  
Summary: Ed hates listening to doctors. But Roy will catch him. One shot.  
Warning: Definite homosexual content and high age difference.  
Rating: Teen for definite romantic adult content.  
Notes: I wrote this at least two years ago, and I'm not really proud of it, but here it is.

**standing**

Roy Mustang was amazed at the change in Fullmetal when he was asleep. His wild, exotic eyes were not discernable from behind closed eyelids, and the fierceness, so often caught in his brow, was smoothed away leaving behind a soft and contented expression upon his face; it was as if in his dreams, the youngest state alchemist could achieve what the waking world would disallow.

And then, as if Fullmetal could hear his Taisa's thoughts and wanted to do his best to irritate him, he furrowed his brow, made a soft grunting noise, and tossed about.

From his standpoint of leaning against the wall next to Fullmetal's bed, his turning had only placed himself perfectly so that the sunshine that streamed through the windows fell upon his face and highlighted it perfectly, making it angelic.

Roy made an odd sound.

Fullmetal stirred again, restless; this time, he awoke with a fluttering of eyelids. Slowly, he sat up – there was that light again, bringing out the bright gold from Fullmetal's strands of hair – and groaned; in notice of the fact that he was in a hospital again, Roy mused. He swung his feet over the edge of his bed, and attempted to stand.

Roy coughed, and noted with amusement that it seemed it was only now that he had noticed his presence.

"Under orders of the doctor, Fullmetal, you are not to be walking."

By now, he'd gained enough of his composure (and temper) to speak in the same insolent voice: "What are you doing here, you bastard Taisa?"

With a slow spreading grin, he responded, "Making sure you don't faint."

But apparently, Fullmetal had not yet recovered _that_ much, because he made no effort to retaliate with his usual wreckage, and instead settled for glaring darkly while muttering under his breath – Roy was quite sure he'd heard, "Bastard Taisa," at least four times.

He did not mind Fullmetal's language – his was far more extensive – and instead watched in a sort of leisurely fashion Fullmetal's incessant grumbles about walking whenever he felt like it. Eventually, he was standing next to his bedside table wearing naught but the open-back hospital gown. And with his back to him… Roy thought no more, and soaked in the sight of Fullmetal's bare back (and below) with a gleam in his eye. Such soft tanned skin he had, stretching over the lithe form only to stop abruptly at the meeting point of Fullmetal's automail.

Suddenly, the view was gone. Roy was a slight disappointed, but let nothing but his trademark grin over take his face when he met Fullmetal's wide eyes.

Roy thought the flush suited Fullmetal's features quite well. He was still glaring hotly at him. He let a little suggestiveness curve his lips.

Still flushing – Roy absentmindedly wondered if he flushed _everywhere_ – Fullmetal snarled, made his way to stalk to the door, and promptly began to fall as his knees gave out. But instead of smacking into the unforgiving ground, he hit Roy, who had caught him.

Fullmetal was now in his arms, snug against his chest where he could feel his heart beating against his underneath the thin hospital gown; the contact of his bare skin held up by his ungloved hands sent shivers down his spine. He was staring at him, all wide molten-lava gold eyes and unbraided hair. He looked beautiful, untamable, uncatchable – only, he _had_ caught him.

Moving so that their faces were centimeters away, his lips almost grazed his as he spoke: "I told you, Fullmetal…"

His cheeks reddened wildly and he protested. "Get away from me, you bastard!" Roy let him go, and this time Fullmetal managed to keep his balance.

He was still red in the cheeks, Roy noted, as he huffed indignantly, dusting off invisible particles on his hospital garb. But before he could run off as he was prone to doing, Roy caught his hair with his bare fingers and entangled the two, marveling at the golden color and softness. Gently, he pulled back and Fullmetal was forced to lean his back against his chest. Roy dipped his head so that every breath he took was exhaled onto the shell of Fullmetal's ear and that when his lips moved they brushed his ear.

"I'm looking forward to your report… Edward."

Roy darted out his tongue and traced the outline of his hear and earned a soft, dazed sort of moan from Ed.

He blushed again and stiffly walked out of his hospital room, leaving behind a pleasantly smug Roy Mustang.


End file.
